1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provide to a pick-resistant lock system, and more particularly to a pick-resistant lock system for receiving displacement a signal so as to start the alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pick-resistant lock system is utilized for automobiles widely. The pick-resistant lock system is capable of locking a car door and a steering wheel. The car pick-resistant lock system has wise functions of auto alarm, auto-cutoff oil passage, and so on. The pick-resistant lock system usually includes a displacement sensor. When the car is destroyed or moved abnormally, the displacement sensor senses the displacement of the car and generates corresponding signals to start the above-mentioned functions.
A displacement measuring device can include an acceleration sensor such as a mercury switch, a metallic capacitance or an image recognition device. The displacement sensor also can include an inclination measuring device such as an optical sensor, a ball switch, and so on. For sensing a three-dimensional displacement, it needs at least one acceleration measuring device and at least one inclination measuring device or needs the plurality of acceleration measuring devices and the plurality of inclination measuring devices to operate cooperatively. It not only results in complex structure but in fixed installation with a single car body. Therefore, it needs to change the circuit of the car body causing difficulty of installation.